the Potters
by ssbksmm
Summary: Isabelle Lily Potter and Harry James Potter lives changed forever on Halloween. Barely escaping the attack that killed their parents Harry and Isabelle are sent to live with their Aunt and Uncle. Ten years knowing nothing but pain and anger at the hands of the Dursley's; Isabelle and Harry Potter's lives are changed forever by a single letter.
1. Prologue

**The Potters**

Summary: Isabella Lily Potter and Harry James Potter lives changed forever on Halloween. Barely escaping the attack that killed their parents Harry and Isabella are sent to live with their Aunt and Uncle. Ten years knowing nothing but pain and anger at the hands of the Dursley's, Isabelle and Harry Potter's lives are changed forever by a single letter.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Prologue:**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were, "perfectly normal, 'thank you very much." They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they didn't put up with 'such nonsense'.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings. He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, but has a large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was very thin, bony, blond and had twice the usual amount of neck as a normal person. Which came useful as she loved to spend much of her time craning over garden fences spying on the neighbors. The Dursley's had a small son called Dudley, and in their opinion there was no finer boy in the whole world. The Dursley's had everything they ever wanted. A big house, a new shiny expensive car and a job in a highly respectable firm. But, they also had a secret.

It was their greatest fear that somebody, anyone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. The Dursley's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if any of the Potters or their kind ever arrived on their street.

It was on a dull, gray Tuesday that their lives would change forever. There was nothing to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country.

Mr. Dursley went to work just like any other day. Not bothering to pay any attention to things he deemed unworthy of his attention. If Mr. Dursley had been a normal man he would have noticed all the strange things that were happening all around him, throughout the country and even on Number Four Privet Drive itself.

* * *

A man appeared on the corner or the street, where a very peculiar cat had been sitting all day. The man appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and judging by the silver of his hair and beard ,which were both long enough to tuck into his belt, very old. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground and buckle boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street were everything from his hat to his boots were unwelcome. He did however seem to notice he was being watched. He looked up and down the street until his eyes fell onto the strange cat, that had been sitting on the wall all day long. The peculiar cat was staring at him from the other end of the street. However, he unlike every other person that lived on the street for some reason found the presence of the cat amusing. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He shook his head and rummaged in his cloak looking for something. He quickly found what he was looking for in one of his inside pockets. It looked to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it. The nearest street lamp flickered into darkness. He clicked it again and the next lamp flickered into darkness. He clicked the Put-Outer twelve times, until the only light left on the whole street where two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which belonged to the cat watching his every move. If anyone looked out of their window they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening out on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward Number Four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.

Dumbledore didn't look up; but after a moment he spoke to it, "Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall."

He turned to the cat, but it wasn't there. In its place was a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the strange cat had around its eyes. She was wearing an emerald cloak. Her hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" the woman asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feast and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall angrily sniffed. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no … even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flicks of owls … shooting stars … Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But it's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothing."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore, hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on, "A fine thing it would be if on the day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all ... I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather found of."

"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying a name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall sounding half exasperated and half admiring. "Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort," she whispered "was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore "But Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because your to, well … too noble to use them."

"It's lucky its dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a pointed look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day. It was clear that what everyone was saying she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore said it was true.

Dumbledore was choosing another lemon drop and didn't answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, " is that last night Voldemort turned up at Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are ... they're … dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James, … I can't believe it … I didn't want to believe it … Oh, Albus… "

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know …" he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled went she spoke again, "They're also saying that he tried to kill the Potters children. But … he couldn't. He couldn't kill a child. No one knows why, nor how but they're saying that when he couldn't kill them, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's … it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done … all the people he's killed … he couldn't kill a child? … astounding … of all the things to stop him … but how did they survive?"

"We can only guess. We may never know."

McGonagall took out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes below her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a few sniffles himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Dumbledore pulled out a watch and examined it. It was an odd watch. It had twelve hands, no numbers but had little planets moving around in the edges. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, he put it away and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I was here?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall "and I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring them to their Aunt and Uncle. They're the only family they have left now." Albus responded.

"You don't mean … You can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall jumping to her feat. "Dumbledore, you can't! I've been watching them all day! You can't leave them with these type of people. There the worst kind of Muggles. Horrible people, and they've got this son- rotten child. I saw him kicking his mother up and dpwn the street screaming for sweets. The Potters come ... and live here!"

"It's the best place for them." said Dumbledore firmly. "Their Aunt and Uncle will be able to explain it to them when they're old enough. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" said Professor McGonagall faintly. "You really think you can explain this all in a letter Dumbledore? These people will never understand them. They'll be outcasts. They'll be famous … a legend … there will be books written about them … every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore finally looking at her. "It would be enough to turn anyone's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they'll probably never remember! Famouse for someonething so ... horrible. Can't you see how much better off they'll be growing up away from all of that until they're able to take it?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head "Yes, your right, of course. But how are they getting here Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore simply responded.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but you can't deny that he's not careless." said Professor McGonagall. "He does have a tendency to- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound broke through the silence around them. It grew louder as they looked up and down the street. It swelled to a roar as they looked up to the sky. A huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road right in front of them.

The motorcycle had nothing compared to the man sitting in it thought. He was trice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked too big to be and so … so wild. Long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. He had hands as big as trash can lids and his feet in their leather boots were the size of a baby dolphin. Across his vast chest slung a big bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get this motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off of the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lend it to m, Sir. I've got them."

"Were there any problems?"

"No sir … house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right. Right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, barely visible was a baby boy and girl. Both fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet black hair, they could see a curious shaped cut - like a bolt of lightning on the forehead of the baby boy. But the most horrific sight was the little girl. On the side of her face there was a nasty looking scar coming from the crown of her head down to her chin.

"Is that where… ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "They'll have those scars forever."

"Give them here Hagrid. We'd better get this over with." Dumbledore carefully took them from Hagrid and turned towards the Dursley's house.

"Could I … Could I say goodbye to them sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over them and gave both what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. He suddenly let out a howl - like a wounded dog.

"Shhhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it."But I just c-c-can't stand it. Lily an' James dead … and these poor little 'uns here … off to live with Muggles…"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but you must get a grip on yourself Hagrid. Or we'll be found." whispered Professor McGonagall gingerly patting Hagrid on his massive arm.

Dumbledore walked to the front door. Professor McGonagall produced a basket and they laid them gently on the doorstep, making sure they were properly covered. He pulled out a letter from his cloak and tucked it inside the blankets and then went back to the other two.

They stood and watched the basket until dawn approached. Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the light that usually shined from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have dimmed.

Dumbledore finally spoke, "We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "I'd best get this bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir." He said wiping his eyes on his jackets sleeve. Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine to life. With a roar it rose into the air and off into the foggy sky.

"I shall see you soon Professor McGonagall." said Dumbledore nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose as a reply.

Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked down the street. On the same corner where he suddenly appeared from he stood and once again pulled the silver Putter-Outer out again. He clicked it once and the twelve lights speed back to their street lights casting a dim orange glow down Privet Drive. Dumbledore made out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street and he could barely make out the bundle of blankets on the top step of number four.

"Good Luck," he murmured. Then turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A light breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive; which lay silent and tidy. The very last place you'd expect astonishing things to happen. Two small hands clasped the letter beside them as they slept on.

They would be awoken in a half an hour's time by Mrs. Dursley's scream when she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles. Not knowing they were famous, unaware of how special they truly were nor that they would spend the next couple of weeks being pinched and prodded by their cousin Dudley, unaware that the next ten years will be spend knowing nothing but pain, humiliation, anger and cruelty … They couldn't know that they're lives had been changed forever that fateful night and that in ten years time their lives will be changed once again by a single letter.

**AN:** so what do you think? i know this has a lot out of the book, but i just love how the story starts and i couldnt bring myself to change it much.


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: Warning the Dursley's are a bit more cruel in my story. Sorry for any major spelling mistakes. Also, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. It's been a while so, onto the story_ …

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: 10 years**

Nearly ten years have passed since the Dursley's awakened to discover their niece and nephew on their front stoop. Yet, Privet Drive has hardly changed at all. The same tidy front yards and gardens, the same houses and the same people. Only the photograph's invading the Dursley's house showed how much time had really passed.

The Dursley's house was overrun with ten years of pictures varying from childhood memories and school pictures to birthdays and vacations. Looking around the Dursley home one would never have any indication that three children lived there. Yet, Harry and Isabelle Potter were still there.

Harry awoke from his sleep by the same dream that had plagued him and his sister for as long as they could remember. Harry laid in his cot trying to remember his strange dream. He shook his head and tried to get back to sleep.

Isabelle and Harry had talked for hours about their dreams when they were younger. When they were much younger they had even been bold enough to ask Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. The only response they ever got was 'Don't ask questions' or 'Stop talking' by their Aunt and in some cases a sharp tap to the head by Uncle Vernon.

The Dursley's rules for the Potters were 'don't ask questions' and 'no funny business'. Both Harry and Isabelle learned at a very young age not to go to their Aunt and Uncle for anything, specially answers. The only thing the Potter twins knew was that they came to live with the Dursley's after their parents died in a car accident that almost killed them.

Harry and Isabelle Potter had lived ten long and miserable years with the Dursley's. Their only reprieve came in the form of old Mrs. Figg, Privet Drive's very own old cat lady, that looked after them from time to time.

The Dursley's house was a big four bedroom, one and a half bath and garage. One was Aunt and Uncles room, the other was the guest room in the first floor that usually held Uncle Vernon's sister when she came to visit and the last two were Dursley's room.

Harry look around the small room he shared with his sister. Up until a few months ago they had both slept in the cupboard under the stairs. However, when the school nurse sent several letters expressing concern over their small stature (because for their age they were both really small) Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were forced to change the Dudley's second bedroom into their room. Of course not before it underwent several alterations.

Uncle Vernon had made Dudley's room bigger, Aunt Petunia had the now small room painted an ugly pea green color, they had several locks installed on the door and had a small slot installed on the door. When everything was finished the room, half the size it originally was, held two cots, a big dresser, a small desk, chair and lamp. It also held a book case with all of Dudley's things he didn't want (mostly books) or things that he had already broken that was left behind. On the bright side they had a big window, allowing them a nice view of the street.

Harry sat up and turned to his sister since she always woke before him.

"It's almost seven thirty." she whispered. "Aunt Petunia should be by any minute now."

Harry and Isabelle Potter were strangely similar, yet different individuals. They were both short, skinny, pale and both wore glasses. Harry was a couple of inches taller than Isabelle, but where Harry had messy dark black hair, Isabelle had long wavy dark red hair. They both held scars from the accident that killed their parents. Harry held a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but Isabelle's scar was bigger and ran from her forehead down the side of her face and down to her chest. Sadly, these were the only reminder they held from their parents. Since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never showed them, nor indicated in any way, a picture of their parents.

They heard movement around the house and Isabelle smiled at Harry. The silence was disrupted by sharp loud knocks on their door followed by Aunt Petunias sharp voice, "Up! Get up." They heard the clicks of the locks and the door opened.

"Hurry up! Get downstairs and make breakfast. Make sure you don't burn or break anything. I want everything to be perfect for Dudders special day." she hissed before pulling them by their arm out of the room and pushing them toward the stairs.

They quickly made their way down the stairs and got busy getting breakfast ready.

"I almost forgot what today was." sighed Harry pulling out the carton of eggs.

"At least we won't have to deal with them. They'll be out all day." Isabelle said putting the kettle on and pulling out the loaf of bread.

Aunt Petunia came down a few minutes later already showered and dressed for the day. She arranged a small table with the gifts she had hidden away all week. When she was done she went back upstairs.

Once she was gone Harry handed Isabelle a plate of food and they quickly ate and cleaned up before Aunt Petunia came back downstairs followed by Uncle Vernon and another stack of presents.

Aunt Petunia was arranging the presents when a loud thumping was heard. It was quickly followed by Dudley as he tore into the room and threw his mother out of the way to get to his presents.

"Happy birthday Duddikings." Aunt Petunia hugged and kissed her son. All the while Dudley paid her no attention and studied his pile of presents.

"How many are there?" he asked petulantly.

"That's my boy! Getting your money's worth." Uncle Vernon boasted.

Harry and Isabelle served breakfast and the pile of presents was momentarily forgotten by Dudley.

"Girl, get me my coffee." Uncle Vernon demanded.

The phone rang and Aunt Petunia rose to get it. Uncle Vernon ate and read his morning paper, every now and then grumbling about this and that. Dudley was too busy shoveled food in his mouth to notice anything around him.

Isabelle and Harry were busy cleaning up the mess when Aunt Petunia came back in.

"That was Ms. Figg. She won't be able to look after _them._ She twisted her ankle or something." Aunt Petunia said grim.

This caught Dudley's attention and he stopped inhaling his food and looked at his mother.

"They'll have to stay here then." Uncle Vernon said still reading his paper.

"They won't be left alone in my house Vernon! We'll come home to find the house in ruins." Aunt Petunia said terrified at the idea. "We'll take them with us. We'll just leave them in the car."Aunt Petunia snipped.

At this point Isabelle and Harry had finished cleaning and had heard the whole conversation.

"Not in my brand new car they won't. We'll just have to find someone else to look after them." Uncle Vernon roared red in the face.

"What about Marge?" Aunt Petunia said placing one of the presents in front of Dudley.

"That'll never do. Marge hates them more than we do." Uncle Vernon shook his fat head and folded his up paper.

Dudley began to cry loudly. He had been paying attention to his parents and wasn't happy.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at Harry. Dudley wasn't really crying. It had been years since Dudley really cried, but he knew that if he screwed his face up and wailed then his parents would give him anything he wanted.

"Duddy, don't cry. Mummy won't let them spoil your special day." Aunt Petunia cried flinging her arms around him trying to comfort her son.

"I … don't … want … them … t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "They always spoil everything!" He shot Isabelle and Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

The doorbell rang then. "Oh, they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically. A moment later Dudley's best friend, Piers, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arm back while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretend crying at once.

* * *

An hour later they found themselves at the zoo. Much to Dudley and the Dursley's dismay they couldn't find anyone to look after the Potter twins.

They had just arrived at the zoo and to the Dursley's disdain HArry and Isabelle were with them. Before they left Uncle Vernon took them aside. "I'm warning you," he said pulling them close to his large purple face, "I'm warning you now, ANY funny business, ANYTHING at all and you'll be back in that cupboard."

"Were not going to DO anything," Harry said. But of course Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. After all Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had said and done enough to ensure that.

Not necessarily shy, both Potter twins were just quiet. A trait developed from their time with the Dursley's. Isabelle and Harry were close. They were each other's only friends and confidants. At school they were isolated and ignored. No one wanted to be near the strange troublemaking Potters. It didn't help that Dudley would beat up anyone who went near or were nice to them.

The problem was that strange things often happened around the Potters and there was no telling the Dursley's they didn't do any of it. There was no telling the Dursley's that they didn't know how Harry's hair grew back so fast after Aunt Petunia took the clippers to his hair when she was six after attempting and failing to tame his hair for the millionth time. Or how the ugly sweater Aunt Petunia tried forcing Isabelle into kept shrinking the harder she tried forcing it on Isabelle. They had both gotten in big trouble when they were found on the roof of the schools kitchen, while they were running from Dudley and his gang at school.

Harry and Isabelle agreed that it was worth having to deal with the Dursley's and Piers if they got to go with them instead of going to Ms. Figg's cabbage smelling, cat infested house.

Uncle Vernon complained all the way there. When they finally got there Piers and Dudley ran off with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon trailing behind them.

"I hope Ms. Figg is okay." Isabelle muttered once they were alone, slowly following the Dursley's and Piers. For as much as they hated going with Ms. Figg, she was nice to both of them. If she had it, she would give them cake and let them play with her cats.

Sometime later Isabella and Harry noticed Dudley getting bored and so did Aunt Petunia.

"Choose one more Duddy and well go, so you can enjoy some of your new presents." Aunt Petunia said, defusing the situation.

They ended up in the reptile exhibit were Dudley and Piers would pound on the glass trying to get the snakes to move. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon ignored the zoo worker who insisted they stop them from pounding on the glass.

After a while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon disappeared with the zoo worker after Uncle Vernon banged on the glass without any success. Piers and Dudley moved further down after another failed attempt to get the snakes to move.

"It's asleep." Harry said.

Isabelle moved in front of the tank and stared at the snake. She wouldn't be surprised if it had died of boredom.

She felt sad for it - all alone with no company except stupid people constantly tapping on the glass and pressing their noses on the glass all day disturbing it. It was worse than having to share a cupboard. At least she got to visit the rest of the house and of course she had Harry.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly it raised its head until its eyes were leveled with hers.

It winked!

"Harry … " she pulled him next to her, not breaking eye contact.

Harry quickly looked to see if anyone was watching. They weren't.

Harry stared at the snake then at his sister.

Isabelle winked back.

The snake looked at Harry then back at Isabelle, before turning to where Dudley and Piers (who were trying to wake a small snake) then raised its head at the ceiling as if saying, _"I get that all the time."_

Isabelle murmured, "It must get annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where did you come from?" Isabelle asked, confusing harry.

The snake jabbed its tail at the small sign next to the glass.

"Boa Constructor, Brazil."Harry read.

"Do you miss it there?" Isabelle asked.

The snake jabbed at the sign again.

"This specimen was bred in captivity." Harry read again, really confused now.

"Oh, I see - So you've never left here?" Isabelle asked with sadness. She knew how the poor snake felt being stuck somewhere awful.

The snake shook its head the same time a deafening shout came from behind Harry and Isabelle.

"DUDLEY! COME LOOK! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING?!" Pies shrieked.

Dudley rand and pushed them both out of the way. "Out of the way you."

Harry and Isabelle fell on the concrete floor. Isabelle landing on her wrist. What happened next was so fast no one saw how it happened.

One second Pierce and Dudley were leaning right on the glass, the next - they had leapt back with shrieks of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the protective glass had completely disappeared and the great snake was slithering itself rapidly out of the tank and onto the floor. Causing the people throughout the reptile house to shriek and run for the exits.

As the snake slither past Isabelle, whom Harry was trying to help up and out of the way, she could have sworn she had heard a voice say, _"Brazil, here I come … Thanksssss."_

The keeper of the reptile exhibit was in shock. "The glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

After the director of the zoo himself made Aunt Petunia a strong cup of tea, Uncle Vernon went purple in the face screaming at the poor man. All the while he just apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley talked nonstop, while Isabelle and Harry were in a corner getting Isabelle's wrist bandaged up.

On the way home the worst thing happened. Once Piers and Dudley finally stopped their chatter, Piers piped up and said, "Harry and Isabelle were talking to it … weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon was barely able to wait until Pierce and his mother were up the street before he blew. Harry and Isabelle were confined to the cupboard after the incident at the Zoo. They didn't bother fighting back anymore, the Dursley's never listened to them. Just like something as crazy as the glass disappearing, they were always blamed for something.

They've lived with the Dursley's ten long and miserable years. Ever since they had been babies, when their parents dies in the car accident that left both of them with scars. They couldn't remember the car crash, they were babies.

They couldn't remember their parents at all. When they were young they would wonder how their parents looked and acted. Did their dad have the same untamable hair Harry had? Did Isabelle look like their mom?

They had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relative coming to take them away, yet it never happened. They were stuck with the Dursley's.

* * *

**_AN: I hope i did it justice X)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up, but i hit a slump. RL has been kicking my butt. I'm already working on next chapter! Anyways here it is, let me know what you think... **

* * *

**Ch 3: Surprises.**

The snake incident earned them their longest punishment that year.

When Harry and Isabelle were finally greed of the cupboard the summer holidays were well on their way. Dudley had already broken most of his new toys and games. They were glad school was over, but there was no getting way from Dudley's gang, who visited ever day. Which was why Harry and Isabelle took to spending as much time outside of the house as they could. Wandering around and holding onto the ray of hope that the end of the summer holidays promised.

When September came they would be off to secondary school and for the first time in their lives, they wouldn't be going to school with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted into Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smelting's, where he'd be attending alongside his friend Piers. Harry and Isabelle on the other hand would be attending Stonewall High, the local public school. Which Dudley thought was hilarious.

"They stuff people's heads down toilets at Stonewall," he laughed, "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

One day Harry and Isabelle were left with Mrs. Figg, while Aunt Petunia took Dudley to get his new uniform. That evening he paraded around the house in his brand new uniform. Maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. Which was supposed to be training for later in life.

The next day they walked into the kitchen only to want to walk right back at the foul smell coming from the kitchen.

It was coming out of a big metal tub in the sink. They looked inside and it was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"That's your new school uniform." Aunt Petunia snapped when she saw them standing near the sink.

Harry looked inside again and said, "I didn't know it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things for you. It'll look the same as everybody else's once its finished."

Isabelle seriously doubted it, but knew best not to argue. They started working on breakfast, trying not to think about how they'd look on their first day of school. Probably like he was wearing old elephant skin.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked into the kitchen with wrinkled noses because of the smell. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper and disappeared behind it and Dudley banged his stick, that he took everywhere with him, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot.

"Get the mail Dudley," said uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make him get it." he whined.

"Get the mail boy."

Harry barely dodges the Smelting stick on his way to the mail. He picked them up from the doormat: A couple of envelopes that looked like bills, a post card from Uncle Vernon's sister - Marge (who was on vacation), and - _a letter for Harry and Isabelle._

Harry stared at it, his heart hammering in his chest. No one, in his entire life, had ever written to him nor his sister. Who would? They had no one other than the Dursley's, they didn't belong to a library, no friends. Yet there it was. In his hand a letter addressed plainly so there could be no mistake:

**_Mr. Harry and Mrs. Isabelle Potter _**

**_The smallest bed-room _**

**_4 Privet Drive _**

**_Little Whining _**

**_Surrey_**

The envelop was thick and heavy, made of parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink! But there was no stamp.

Hand shacking, Harry turned the envelop. He saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake. All surrounding a large letter _H_.

"Hurry up boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon the same time he stepped in the kitchen and Aunt Petunia appeared in front of him an snatched the letters from his grasp.

"Hey, That's _mine_." said Harry trying to snatch the letter from Aunt Petunia firm grasp. Isabelle came to his side, knowing whatever was going on was going to end badly.

"Who'd be writing to you?" she sneered tearing the letter open and glancing at it. Her face went pale, clutched at her throat and made a sort of chocking noise.

"V-V-Vernon!" she gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon beat him to it. Dudley, not used to being ignored, gave his father a sharp hit with his stick.

"I want to read the letter." he said loudly.

"I want to read it." Harry said furiously. "It's mine."

"Get out, all of you." croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back into the envelop.

When neither Dudley or Harry moved, Uncle Vernon shouted "OUT!"

Isabelle, Harry and Dudley fought over who'd listen at the door. Unfortunately for Dudley he was alone, and outnumbered and with a precise kick to the back of his leg by Isabelle Dudley was on the ground and kept there while Harry pressed his ear on the door.

"I'm not having it in my house Petunia! When we decided to keep them we swore we'd stomp out all that … that nonsense out of them." Uncle Vernon blubbered.

"What do you suppose we do then? They know where we live Vernon!" Aunt Petunia shuddered. "Maybe … maybe we should answer and tell them we don't want them to …"

"NO. We'll ignore it. Yes, we'll just ignore it." Uncle Vernon said forcefully, interrupting Aunt Petunia.

The following week at the Dursley's house was tense. After a failed attempt by Harry when a two more letters arrived the next day. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia got the mail themselves now. They even went as far as putting a chair in front of the door and waiting for it every day.

They tried being nice to them, but snapped when it was clear neither Harry nor Isabelle were going to forget about the letter. That was a weird couple of minutes for the Potter twins. If that wasn't enough, every day the number of letters arriving increased and weird things started happening with the mail.

Two weeks after the letters started arriving, Uncle Vernon took a piece of wood and nails and blocked the mail slot. Then, it seemed as if the letters were slipped in by any crack available. When that started happening, they locked Harry and Isabelle in the cupboard since there was a bigger chance of them getting their hands on a letter. After all there were two of them.

**_On Sunday Uncle Vernon walked into the living room with a crazed smile and a skip to his step._**

**_"Great day Sunday." He cheerily said, "Do you know why Sunday's such a great day?" he asked Dudley._**

**_Dudley shook his head, his mouth was full of pastry._**

**_"There's no post on Sunday." Harry said bringing Uncle Vernon his tea._**

**_"Right you are." He sang snatching the cup and saucer out of his hands._**

A week later, Uncle Vernon snapped. The house was filled with millions of letters and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to fight Isabelle and Harry from getting their hands on a letter. After that Uncle Vernon locked them in the car and went back inside. He and Aunt Petunia came back outside with two bags each.

"Were going away for a bit." Said Uncle Vernon after everyone was inside and they had been driving for a while.

Uncle Vernon kept mumbling "Shake 'em off … shake 'em off.", under his break and constantly kept changing direction. He even snapped at Dudley when he kept whining and asking when they were going to go home.

"I'm missing my shows!" he wailed.

"Why don't we pull over somewhere and grab a bite Vernon." Aunt Petunia asked worriedly.

An hour later, Uncle Vernon pulled into a gas station. "Stay in the car. I'll just be a minute." He ordered before getting out and heading inside the shop.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia as it started to rain. Great big drops beat on the car causing Dudley to snivel. "It's Monday" he whined, "The Great Humbargo's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television!" he was on the verge of tears.

A sudden realization hit Harry. If it was Monday, and you could usually count on Dudley, then tomorrow , Tuesday, was Isabelle and his eleventh birthday. Harry turned to Isabelle and she gave him a small, sad smile. Of course living with the Dudley's they're birthdays were never celebrated- they weren't fun. Last year the Dursley's gave then an old pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks and a coat hanger. Still they weren't eleven every day.

Ten minutes later, Uncle Vernon came back inside the car with a big bag and a long packaged- and he was smiling.

"I found us a place to stay." Uncle Vernon cheerfully said when he got back into the car. He drove for two hours straight then leaving them in the middle of nowhere.

"Follow me" he said, "I found the perfect place!". Uncle Vernon leading them to a small boat.

It was cold and raining outside, and things only got worse when Uncle Vernon pointed out where in fact they were going to stay. It was the most miserable looking shack on a big rock out at sea you could ever imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television inside.

Uncle Vernon lead them all to a small boat and hopped in, "Everyone aboard!" It was freezing, icy water sprayed and chilly wind hit their faces. After what felt like hours they finally reached the rock.

Isabelle knew Aunt Petunia would rather die than step foot into the house, when Uncle Vernon was finally able to open the door, she was the first one to into the house and they were all soaked to the bone.

"I've got us some rations!" Uncle Vernon said lifting up his bag.

The inside was exactly what you would expect. It was horrible and smelled strongly of seaweed. The fireplace was damp and empty, there were only two rooms. The downstairs which held the fireplace, a couch, and a dingy kitchen- if you could call it that, and the upstairs held the only bedroom.

After their dinner, which consisted of sandwich, chips and water (what Uncle Vernon thought of as provisions) they spend the rest of the night watching Uncle Vernon unsuccessfully try to start a fire. After he finished his tuna sandwich Dudley cried that he was still hungry

Uncle Vernon was in a great mood. It was obvious he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here, in a middle of a storm to deliver the mail. Looking out the window Isabelle and Harry agreed with him.

As night fell and the storm grew outside, Aunt Petunia found some moldy blankets and pillows in the bedroom and made a make-shift bed on the lumpy, moth eaten couch before she and Uncle Vernon went off to the worn out bed. Isabelle and Harry were left to find the softest part of the floor to curl up under a ragged, thin blanket.

As the night grew the storm outside grew more ferocious. Dudley's snores and the creaking of the house didn't let the Potter's sleep. They huddled together under the raged blanket as the wind howled and eventually drowned out Dudley's snores.

They watched the dial click closer and closer to twelve on Dudley's fat wrist, which dangled over the edge of the sofa. The Potter twins would be eleven five minute times. As they watch the time click closer and closer Harry and Isabelle wonder what this year would held for them… Will having Dudley at another school make things better? … Would the Dursley's remember their birthday this year? … Where was the letter writer now?

Isabelle hear something creak outside and huddled closer to her brother. Harry hugged his sister close. He knew she had trouble with the dark, he hoped the roof wasn't going to cave in. Although he thought, is wouldn't make a difference it was so cold.

Two minutes to go. Harry wonder maybe if the house on Privet drive was so full of letters they could steal one somehow.

One minute. Was the sea slapping so hard on the rock it was cracking?

Thirty seconds … twenty … ten … Isabelle started humming.

Three… Two… One …

BOOM

The whole shack shook. Harry and Isabelle bolted to their feet. Someone was outside – knocking.

BOOM, BOOM

They kept knocking. Startling Dudley awake, and the small light flickered on as Uncle Vernon came down the steps carrying a rifle – the long package he had bought, while Aunt Petunia clutched his back.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon yelled, "I warn you, I'm armed!"

The knocking stopped, then SMASH -the door burst open, being torn off of its hinges.

Dudley ran behind his parents. Although Uncle Vernon was big enough to hide Aunt Petunias small frame, it wasn't big enough to hide Dudley.

A giant of a man stood in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. You could only make out his small black eyes under all that hair. He squeezed his way into the shack having to sort of squish himself in.

Once inside he picked up the door and fitted it back on easily.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yah? It's not been an easy journey thanks to you." The man said shaking off his bright pink umbrella.

"This is private property, you are trespassing. Leave NOW!" Uncle Vernon roared red in the face.

The big man, now able to stand up straight seemed twice as big in the small shack. "Dursley, you old fool!" he yelled at Uncle Vernon. Before reaching big beefy hand and grabbing the riffle and _bent_ a knot in it before he threw it to the ground. "That's better'" he said and sat down on the couch. "Let's have a look at yah." He said staring at the Potter twins. "Las' time I saw you lot, yah both were only a baby " said the giant.

Harry and Isabelle stood in the corner shocked. Who was this man?

The giant of a man started rummaging thru his pockets while the Dursleys' stared in awe at the riffle and the Potter twins watched on in amazement.

"Gotcha'" he said and pulled out a pink box. "Here yah are, got summat for yah, 'fraid I mighta sat on it at one point. Still good I reckon'. He said setting it on the small dingy table.

Isabelle stepped up and opened it. It was a chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday' on it with orange icing. Isabelle smiled, they've never had cake for their birthdays before.

"Thank you" she whispered.

The man waved it off and started rummaging thru his big coat again.

"Who ARE you?" Harry asked.

"Of 'course, sorry about that. Got ahead of meself'" he smiled. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He smiled brightly.

* * *

_**AN: so what do you think? It's slow, but were getting there.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I know it's been a while. A long LONG while, but RL has been anything but kind. Hope everyone is well. ****I'd also like to thank everyone who's reviewed/favored/alerted my story. X)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Witch and a Wizard.**

_"Who ARE you?" Harry asked._

_"Of 'course, sorry about that. Got ahead of meself'" he smiled. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He smiled brightly._

* * *

The Potter twins were still confused. What was Hogwarts? Who was this man? Where they suppose to know him? Was he the one sending the letters?

The giants eyes looked around the room and finally landed on the empty grate and the shriveled bags in it and he snorted. He approached it, his big frame blocking everyone's view of what he was doing, but a couple of seconds later he drew back and there was a roaring fire.

He sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat ... a copper kettle, a squashed package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.

Nobody said a thing while the giant worked, but as he slid the fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon snapped sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly. "Ye puddin' of a son don' need fattenin', don' worry." He said as he passed sausages to Harry and to Isabelle who were so hungry -they had never tasted anything so wonderful.

As nobody seemed about to explain anything, Isabelle spoke, "I'm sorry, but we still don't know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I _told_ yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Um … no, " said Harry shocking Hagrid.

"What!" Hagrid barked, turning to stare at the Dursleys who shrank back into the shadows. "I knew yeh weren't gettin' yeh letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts! fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learned it all?" The giant stood.

"All what?" asked Isabelle confused.

"ALL WHAT?!" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys coward against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "That they … this boy! - this girl! - knows nothin' about … about ANYTHING?!"

Harry and Isabelle thought this was going a bit far. After all they had been to school. "We can do math and stuff." Harry defended.

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world ... _Yeh_ world."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he Vernon, went very pale and whimpered as Hagrid stared at him.

"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," Hagrid said turning to harry and Isabelle. "I mean, they're famous. _You're_ famous."

"What? Our mom and dad weren't famous … were they?" Harry asked in a small voice that seemed to echo in the quiet hut.

"Yeh don' know ... yeh don' know ... " Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry and Isabelle with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh _are_?" he said finally.

"Stop!" Uncle Vernon commanded founding his voice. "Stop right there! I _forbid_ you to tell them anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have crumbled under the furious look Hagrid gave him. When Hagrid spoke every syllable trembled with rage. "You never told them? ... Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer' them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it! You've kept the truth from em' all these years?"

"Kept what!?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic as Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads." said Hagrid before he turned to Harry and Isabelle. "Yer a wizard Harry and Isabelle yer a witch."

There was utter silence inside the hut.

Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"What ?" gasped Isabelle.

"Yer a witch." said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank to the floor, "An' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once ye' both trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Hagrid said as he dug out two slightly crumpled letters from his coat and handed one to Isabelle and one to Harry.

Harry and Isabelle at last took their envelopes and there in emerald-green was:

**Mr. Harry J. Potter**

**The Floor in the Hut-on-the-Rock, The middle of the Sea.**

And

**Mrs. Isabelle L. Potter**

**The Floor in the Hut-on-the-Rock, The middle of the Sea.**

* * *

The letter read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_  
_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_  
_**Minerva McGonagall,**_  
_**Deputy Headmistress**_

* * *

Questions exploded inside Harry and Isabelle's head like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes Harry was finally able to stammered, "What does it mean, they await by owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons," exclaimed Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled out an owl.

A real live, ruffled-looking owl then a long quill and a roll of parchment "That reminds me."

With his tongue between his teeth he quickly scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:

* * *

_**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**_

_**Given Isabelle and Harry the letters.**_ _**Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.**_ _**Weather's horrible.**_

_**Hope you're well,**_

_**Hagrid**_

* * *

Hagrid rolled up the note tightly then proceeded to give it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm. Then the giant came back and sat down as though it was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Harry and Isabelle stood stunned.

"Now, where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, who was still ashen-faced and looked very angry, moved into sight.

"They are not going." he said.

Hagrid grunted, "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you try an' stop em'," he said his eyes turning hard before turning back to Harry and Isabelle.

"A what?" said Isabelle interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "It's what we call non magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid my eyes on."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "_Swore_ we'd stamp it out of them!"

"You knew?!" said Harry. "You knew that we are … that we …" Harry couldn't finish that statement. It was still so surreal. Too much for him and his sister to comprehend.

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Of course we knew! How could you not be? My … _sister_ being what she was?" she spat out hatefully, "Oh, she got a letter just like that. Then disappeared, off to that … that school! Then came home every vacation with her pockets full of … of frog spawn, turning teacups into mice! Owls coming in and out of the house at all hours and _that_ boy." she said outraged. "_I_ was the _only one_ who saw her for what she was. A freak! My own mother and father! It was always Lily this and Lily that, they were so … SO PROUD of having a **WITCH** in the family!"

Aunt Petunia stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years and for once had held her tongue.

"THEN, she met that _Potter_ boy at school and off they left. Got married and had _you. _And of course I knew … I knew you'd be just the same, just as _strange_, just as … as _abnormal_. And then … Then, she went and got herself blown up and we. _WE_ got landed with you. The two of you!" she shrieked.

Isabelle had gone very white. When they were younger they would ask about their mom and dad. They knew that their Aunt and Uncle didn't talk about them because they knew how much it meant to both Harry and herself to know _anything_ about their mom and dad. Other than talking about their … disdain for their parents of course.

As soon as Harry found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys, who had actually forgotten the giant was in the room, scuttled back to their corner. "How could a **CAR CRASH** kill Lily an' James Potter? An outrage! Scandal!"

"Why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently; they were finally getting answers.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He suddenly looked anxious. "I never expected this," the giant said pacing the small room. "No idea … when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh … how much yeh don't know! Ah … I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh! … But someone's gotta … yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys. "It's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh. Mind, I can't tell yeh everythin'. It's a great myst'ry …"

Hagrid sat back down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then started, "I suppose it begins with … with a person called but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, _everyone_ knows."

"Who?" said Isabelle finding her voice and after hesitating briefly went and stood next to her brother.

"I … I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." Hagrid said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Gulpin' gargoyles … people are _still_ scared … Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse even. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Maybe you could write it down?" Isabelle suggested.

"Nah. Can't spell it. All right … Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway about twenty years ago now, this … this wizard, _He_ started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too. Some were afraid … some just wanted a bit o' power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power. Dark days those were … Yeh didn't know who ter trust … didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches … terrible things were happening. He was takin' over." He shook his head, "'Course, some stood up to him, an' he killed 'em horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one _You-Know-Who_ was ever afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school." he said pulling out a bottle and taking a quick **swig** of it.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew." Hagrid smiled, "Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!" he shook his head, "Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who ever tried to get 'em on his side … knew they were close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with him … or the Dark Side. Maybe he thought He could persuade 'em. Maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way… Maybe. All anyone knows is ... On Halloween ten years ago, He turned up in the village where you all was living … Yeh were just babies … He came ter yer house an' an' He…" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty handkerchief and blew his nose. It sounded like a foghorn.

"Sorry," Hagrid said. "But it's… it's so sad … Knew yer mum an' dad. Nicer people yeh couldn't find … AND You-Know-Who killed 'em! Then, this is the real myst'ry of the thing, he _tried_ to kill yeh. I suppose He wanted ter make a clean job of it … maybe he just liked killin' by then … no one knows. But yeh see, he couldn't do it." He stopped and looked at Harry and Isabelle. Harry and Isabelle stood next to the fireplace, Isabelle clutching Harry's hand.

"'Ever wondered how yeh got that mark on yer forehead?" Hagrid said to Harry, before turning to Isabelle "Or how yeh got yours? They' no ordinary cuts … _That's_ what yeh get when a powerful, Evil curse touches yeh. Took care of yer mum an' dad … an' even yer house … but it didn't work on you. That's why yer here. That's what happened to yer mum and dad. That's why yeh came to live with these muggles. And that's why yeh' famous. _**No one's**_ ever lived after He decided ter kill 'em. Not a one. An' then He went after yeh … yeh were a baby ... an' yeh lived."

Something very painful was going on in Harry and Isabelle's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, they saw the blinding flash of green light more clearly than they had ever before and for the first time in their lives they remembered something. A high, cold and cruel laugh … a shout … and a woman's scream.

Harry and Isabelle stood as still as stones as the realization came to them. The night their parents died … they barely escaped death.

As Harry and Isabelle stood clutching each other's hands, Hagrid watched them sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself ... Brought yeh ter this lot..." Hagrid said waving his large hand at the Dursleys.

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon causing Harry and Isabelle to jump. They had forgotten that the Dursleys were there.

Uncle Vernon seemed to have his courage back. He stood glaring at Hagrid before moving his glare on Harry and Isabelle, "Now, you listen here," he snarled his fists clenched, "I accept there's something _strange_ about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't cure … As for all this nonsense about your parents, well, they were _weirdoes_, no denying that, and the world's better off ... asked for all they got."

At that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat and pointing it at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley … I'm warning you … One more word …"

In fear of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again and he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

Harry and Isabelle couldn't believe it. All of their lives … they spent it being clouted by Dudley, bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon … if they were _really_ **magical** why hadn't Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley been turned into toads or rats every time they'd tried to lock them in the cupboard? … If they really had defeated one of the greatest Evil sorcerers in the world, how could Dudley be able to kick him around like a football all those times? Or Aunt Petunia? Or Uncle Vernon?

"Hagrid," Harry said quietly, "You must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

To their surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? 'ver made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Harry looked to Isabelle. Now that they think about it … every odd thing that had ever made Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon angry happened when they had been upset angry or scared… chased by Dudley's gang they had somehow found themselves out of their reach … dreading going to school after Aunt Petunia chopped off Isabelle's hair she had somehow managed to make it grow back … and the very last time Dudley had hit Harry, without even realizing what he had done, hadn't he gotten his revenge?

Harry and Isabelle looked back at a smilling Hagrid, who was positively beaming at them. "See?, Harry and Isabelle Potter not a witch and wizard" he scoffed. "You just wait, you'll be famous at Hogwarts."

But both Isabelle and Harry knew that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia weren't going to give in without a fight and they were right.

"Haven't I told you that they aren't going?" hissed Uncle Vernon.

"They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish. Spell books and wands and…" spoke Aunt Petunia.

"If they want te' go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's children goin' ter Hogwarts!" Hagrid scoffed, " Yer mad! They're name's been down ever since they were born."

Hagrid turned to Harry and Isabelle, "Yer off to _the_ finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the _world_. Seven years there and yeh won't know yeh'self. Yeh'll be with youngsters of yer' own sort, An' yeh'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had - Albus Dumbledore."

_**"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!"**_ yelled Uncle Vernon.

But, he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER - " he thundered, " - INSULT - ALBUS - DUMBLEDORE - IN - FRONT – O' - ME!" he said, then brought the umbrella down. Swishing through the air to point at Dudley, then there was a flash of violet light and a sound like a firecracker. A sharp squeal and then Dudley was wiggling on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom … howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry and Isabelle were able to see a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room. Uncle Vernon cast one last terrified look at Hagrid then his pink umbrella and slammed the door behind him.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn't a lost me temper," he said ruefully, "... didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig … suppose he was so much like a pig … wasn't much left ter change." Hagrid shook his head, then turned to a stunned Harry and Isabelle.

He cast a sideways look at them under his bushy eyebrows. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "Strictly speakin' I'm er ... not _supposed_ ter do magic. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh. One o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job, truth be told."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asked Isabelle.

"Oh, well … I was at Hogwarts me'self but I … er -ter tell yeh the truth I got expelled … In me third year. Snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper … Great man, Dumbledore." Hagrid said rubbing his beard.

"Why were you expelled?" asked Harry.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town. Get all yeh books an' all." Hagrid said taking off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"Yeh can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, got a couple o' door mice in one o' the pockets."

* * *

Harry and Isabelle were woke up early the next morning by Hagrid. But they didn't mind, they were just so happy it hadn't all been a dream.

"Well, c'mon. We must be goin'." Hagrid said happily handling them each their jackets and pushing them out the door. "Lots to do today."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"Gotta get up ter London. Buy all yer stuff fer' school o' course." Hagrid said.

Harry and Isabelle followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear now and the sea gleamed in the sunlight.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked, looking around for another boat.

"Flew," said Hagrid.

"Flew?" asked Isabelle astonished, trying to picture the giant _flying_.

"Yeah. But we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh." Hagrid said offering his had to Isabelle and helping her inside. They settled down in the boat. Harry also trying to imagine Hagrid flying.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," said Hagrid, giving Harry and Isabelle another of his sideways looks. "If I was ter 'er speed things up a bit. Would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not," Harry said while Isabelle nodded. They were both eager to see some magic. Hagrid pulled out the pink umbrella again, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they sped toward land.

"Um - Hagrid?" said Isabelle. She had just thought of something that made her feel as though the happy balloon inside her chest had got a puncture.

"Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling his umbrella away again.

"We haven't got any money … and you heard Uncle Vernon … they won't pay for us to go and learn -_magic_."

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid, standing up and scratching his head. "D'yeh really think yer parents would leave yeh without anything?"

"But, if the house was destroyed-" said Harry, who felt his stomach knot at the realization that Isabelle was right.

"Well, they wouldn' keep their gold in the house. Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts -Wizards' bank."

"Wizards have banks?" asked Isabelle, feeling her excitement building.

"Just the one Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid said with a slight shudder.

"Goblins?"

"Yeah - so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it. Yeh never mess with goblins." he said seriously, "Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept Hogwarts … As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly."He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you … gettin' things from Gringotts… knows he can trust me, see."

"Why would you be mad to try to rob Gringotts?" asked Isabelle trying to imagine a bank being rung by _goblins_.

"Spells - enchantments," said Hagrid, unfolding a newspaper as he spoke. "They say dragons guard the high security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way … Yeh see, Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London … deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out."

Harry and Isabelle sat and thought about what Hagrid had said while he read his newspaper -the Daily Prophet. They had learned from Uncle Vernon that people liked to be left alone when they read the newspaper ... but it was very difficult. They have hundreds of questions.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up, as usual," Hagrid muttered, turning the page.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, before he could stop himself.

"'Course," said Hagrid. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course. But he'd never leave Hogwarts … so old Cornelius Fudge got the job … pelts Dumbledore with owls askin' fer advice."

"But what does a Ministry of Magic _do_?" asked Isabelle.

"Well, their main job is to keep from the Muggles the existence o' witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"But, Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Now, everyone'd be wantin' magical solutions to their problems then ... Nah, we're best left alone." Hagrid said folding up the newspaper as the boat bumped gently into the harbor wall.

Hagrid got up, clambered up and out of the boat and helped Isabelle and Harry out before walking up the stone steps and on the street.

Passersby stared a lot at Hagrid as they walked through the town to the station. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, but he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things like parking meters and loudly saying, "Things these Muggles dream up!"

"Hagrid," said Harry panting as he and Isabelle ran trying to keep up, "did you say there were _dragons_ in Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," said Hagrid. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon." he said in a dreamy voice.

"You'd want one?" panted Isabelle, struggling to keep up with Hagrid and Harry.

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid … here we go."Hagrid said stopping as they reached the station.

There was a train to London in five minutes'. Hagrid, who didn't understand 'Muggle money' as he called it, gave the bills to Isabelle so she could buy the tickets.

People stared more than ever once they were actually on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat _knitting_ what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent. "Still got yeh letters?" he asked as he counted stitches.

Isabelle took their envelopes out of her pocket and handed Harry his.

"Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list inside o' everything yeh'll need."

They unfolded a second piece of paper neither had noticed the night before.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY****  
****  
**

First-year students will require:

**UNIFORM**  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**  
All students should have a copy each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope set  
1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

* * *

"We can buy this in London?" Harry wondered aloud.

"If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid.

Harry or Isabelle had never been to London before. Although Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he was frustrated as he was obviously not used to getting there in an ordinary way.

Hagrid got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground and both Harry and Isabelle had to help him get free. Then complained loudly that the seats were too small and trains too slow. "I don't know how these Muggles manage without magic," he said as they finally climbed a broken-down escalator then down a street lined with shops.

Hagrid's size helped as he easily parted the crowd and all Harry and Isabelle had to do was try to keep close. They passed book shops and music stores, restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked remotely close to a place where you could buy a magic wand. It was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people, which made Harry and Isabelle start thinking…

Could there really be piles of _wizard gold_ buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold _spell books_ and _broomsticks_? If they hadn't known the Dursleys had no sense of humor _at all_, they might have thought it was all a joke.

But, somehow ... even though everything Hagrid had told them seemed so farfetched and unbelievable, Harry and Isabelle couldn't help but to trust the gentle giant.

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt.

* * *

**AN:Don't like, don't read. **X)


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: It's been a while. That's RL for ya. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews/followers X) I will want to say that i know updates are taking long, but i will continue/finish this story. How couldn't I? Things are just getting good :). Enough about that onto the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NEVER WILL X(**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**

It was a tiny pub. So tiny, If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, Harry and Isabelle wouldn't have noticed it was there.

The people hurrying by on the street didn't spare it a glance. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the on the other side as if they couldn't see the _Leaky Cauldron_ at all.

Harry had the peculiar feeling that only he, Isabelle and Hagrid could see it. Before he could mention this, Hagrid was already steering them inside.

It was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was bald and looked like a walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid. They waved and smiled at him, and the bartender was already reaching for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hands on Harry and Isabelle's shoulders making their knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this? … can it be?"  
The place had gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "... an honor." he said before hurrying out from behind the bar and rushing toward Harry seizing his hand with both of his with tears in his eyes. "Welcome back, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out and Hagrid was beaming.

He turned to Isabelle his face red from all the attention. Isabelle shrugged she didn't understand what was happening either.

The next moment Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone. Harry had seized Isabelle's hand when she had started to get pushed back.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."  
"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."  
"Always wanted to shake your hand."  
"Delighted, Mr. Potter, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Isabelle as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to Harry once in a shop." she said bringing everyone's attention to her the same time a pale young man made his way forward. He was so nervous he was shaking and one of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Hagrid surprised, "Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts Harry, Isabelle." He said pulling them forward and away from the crowd.

"C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." stammered Professor Quirrell staring at Harry.

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" asked Harry curious trying to ignore all the murmurs and whispers behind them.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered out a shivering Professor Quirrell, "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He said looking terrified.

"Vampires?" Isabelle muttered.

"Must get on. Lots ter buy." Hagrid said catching sight of the time, "Come on now." Hagrid hurriedly led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard. There was nothing but a trash can.

Vampires? Hags? Harry and Isabelle's heads were swimming trying to process everything that was going on. Meanwhile, Hagrid was counting bricks on the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across... " he muttered. "Right, stand back." Hagrid said, then tapping the wall three times with the point of his pink umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered the shook until a small hole appeared. The small hole quickly grew wider and wider and not a second later they were facing an archway large enough for even Hagrid.

**"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."**

* * *

Hagrid grinned at the looks of utter amazement on both of their faces.

They cautiously stepped through the archway. Isabelle quickly looked back and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop._** Cauldrons! All Sizes. Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver, Self-Stirring, Collapsible**_.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," said Hagrid catching Isabelle looking, "but first we gotta get yer money."

Harry and Isabelle wished they had about ten more eyes. There was so much to see! They turned their heads in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to see everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping…

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying: _**Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.**_ Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say in awe, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand … fastest ever …"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments neither Isabelle nor Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat _spleens_ and _eels'_ eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

"Gringotts," said Hagrid stopping bringing Isabelle and Harry's attention to the snowy white building that towered over all the other little shops.

Standing beside its bronze doors wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was …

"Yeah, that's a goblin," said Hagrid quietly. Explaining before they could ask.

They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Isabelle. He had a swarthy face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.

They were now facing a second pair of doors, silver this time. It had words engraved on them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed****  
****Of what awaits the sin of greed,****  
****For those who take, but do not earn,****  
****Must pay most dearly in their turn.****  
****So if you seek beneath our floors****  
****A treasure that was never yours,****  
****Thief, you have been warned, beware****  
****Of finding more than treasure there.**_

"Like I said. Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid leading the way inside.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and then they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter: scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of those.

Isabelle and Harry looked around fascinated, but stayed closed to Hagrid as he made his way to the counter.

"Morning," said Hagrid to a free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta the Potter's safe."

"Have you got the key, sir?" the goblin said slowly dropping the coin he had in his hand and looked at Hagrid before turning to look at Harry then Isabelle.

"Got it here somewhere," said Hagrid as he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers causing the goblin to wrinkled his nose.

Harry watched the goblin on the right weighing a pile of rubies as big as coals. Isabelle, on the left, watched an older gobbling quickly scribbling in a ledger.

"Got it," said Hagrid at last, holding up a tiny golden key.

The goblin looked at it closely, then turned to look at Isabelle and Harry, "Everything seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault _seven hundred and thirteen_."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" he yelled.  
**  
**Griphook was yet another Hagrid had crammed everything back inside his pockets, they followed him toward one of the doors leading off the hall.  
**  
**"What's the 'You-Know-What' in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Harry asked.  
**  
**"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Hogwarts 'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Hagrid whispered to them.

Griphook held the door open for them. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped down and there were little railway tracks on the floor.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They quickly climbed in and were off.  
**  
**At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Isabelle was looking over the edge wondering how deep it went until Hagrid pulled her back inside the 's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but it was too late. They plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

"I never know," Harry called to Hagrid over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," said Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions, I think I'm gonna be sick." He said looking very green.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid was the first one out and had to lean against the wall since his knees were trembling.

Griphook stepped forward and unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared Harry and Isabelle gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, Columns of silver, Heaps of little bronze coins.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

It was incredible. Isabelle's knees shook she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Dursley's couldn't have known about this or they'd have had it from them faster than they could blink. How often had they complained how much it cost to keep them?

And to think that all this time, buried deep under London, there had been a small fortune that belonged to them.

Hagrid helped Harry and Isabelle pile some of it into the bags Griphook handed them.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, easy enough." He explained showing them each and handing Isabelle her bag. "Right, that should be enough." He turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please. And could we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

They climbed back in and were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine. Harry and Isabelle had leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned and pulled them back.

Unlike theirs, Vault seven hundred and thirteen had no keyhole. "Stand back," said Griphook importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply _melted_ away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there," said Griphook noticing the astounded faces of Isabelle and Harry.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

"About once every ten years," said Griphook with a nasty grin.

Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault and as Harry and Isabelle leaned forward eagerly expecting to see something fabulous, but at first they thought it empty until they noticed a grubby little package wrapped up in brown paper lying in the middle of the floor.

Hagrid quickly picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Harry and Isabelle wondered what it could be, but knew better than to ask.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart. And PLEASE don't talk to me on the way back. It's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

* * *

One last wild cart ride later and then they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

Harry and Isabelle didn't know where to run first now that they each had a bag full of money. They didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that they were holding more money than they'd had in their entire life … more money than even Dudley had ever had.

"Right! Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward a shop called '_**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**_'. "Listen, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a lil' pick-me-up at the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He said still look a bit sick, so Harry and Isabelle entered _**Madam Malkin's**_ shop alone, nervous and excited.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve. "Hogwarts, dears?" she said, before Harry or Isabelle spoke. "Got the lot here … another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

Madam Malikin led them to the back of the shop, where a pale, pointy face boy was standing on a footstool while another woman pinned his long black Malkin stood Isabelle on a stool next to him then slipped a long robe over her head and quickly began to pin Isabelle's robes to the right length.  
**  
**"Hogwarts, too?" said the boy.

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." said the boy with a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own brooms. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." He said more to himself than to anyone else.

Harry and Isabelle were strongly reminded of Dudley."Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on."No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch _at all_?"

"No." Isabelle noticed that Harry was getting frustrated and was getting worried.

"I do. Father says it's a _crime_ if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree…" Isabelle rolled her eyes at Harry as the boy kept drowning on, not waiting for a response. "Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"All done, darling." Madam Malkin said and helped Isabelle slip the robes off and Harry stepped onto the step.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" the boy didn't wait he kept going on.

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window.

Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and Isabelle holding two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," snaped Isabelle. She was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage. Lives in a hut on the school grounds and now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

Before Harry or Isabelle could answer the woman helping the boy interrupted, "Finally, That's you done."

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the boy following the attendant.

* * *

Isabelle and Harry were rather quiet as they ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought them.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know. Not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," grumbled Harry and Isabelle told Hagrid about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's. "… and he asked us if mum and dad were '_our find_'. What did he mean Hagrid?"

"It means yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh are … he's grown up knowin' yeh name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You lot saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' Muggles … look at yer mum!" Hagrid said.

"So what _is_ Quidditch?" Harry asked after Hagrid finished.

"It's our sport, Wizard sport. It's like … like soccer in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch, played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls … sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" asked Isabelle.

"School houses, there's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but …"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," Harry interrupted gloomily.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was Slytherin."

"Vol-, sorry 'You-Know-Who' was at Hogwarts?"

"Years an' years ago," said Hagrid.

"What happened to 'You-Know-Who'?" Isabelle asked. She had wanted to ask.

Hagrid sighed, "That's a good question … Disappeared. Vanished. The same night he tried ter kill yeh. That's the biggest myst'ry … he was gettin' more an' more powerful … So why go?" Hagrid sighed before continuing.

"Some say he died … Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough _human_ left in him _to_ die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, but I don' know. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta … kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back." Hagrid sighed again his hand brushed his beard before continuing.

" I reckon he's still out there somewhere … too weak. Somethin' about yeh … there was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on. I dunno what it was no one does, but somethin' about yeh stumped him."

They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry and Isabelle cheered up a bit when Harry found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote.

They bought their school books in a shop called **_Flourish and Blotts_.** The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Isabelle had never been so excited. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from 'Curses and Countercurses. Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More' by Professor Vindictus Viridian. "I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

They got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then, they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell.

Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for both Harry and Isabelle Harry examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and Isabelle was crouched next to the herbs and was carefully reading their uses.

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry's list again. "Just yer wand left. An' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." Hagrid said cheerfully.

Harry felt himself go red and Isabelle hid behind her hair. "You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to, I want teh. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at!" Hagrid said, leading them to a shop that was narrow and shabby.

Gold letters over the door read '_**Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'**_ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. "Only place fer wands and yeh gotta have the best wands."

A wand... this was what Harry and Isabelle had been really looking forward to.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry and Isabelle stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair.

Harry felt as though he had entered a very strict library and instead of books he stared at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly up to the ceiling. Isabelle's stomach was in knots. She was excited and nervous, once she had stepped inside the tiny shop shot she felt tingles running up the fingers.

The back of Harry and Isabelle's neck prickled. The very dust and silence in the shop seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice causing Harry and Isabelle to jump. An old man was suddenly standing before them. His wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry and Isabelle awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." He turned to Harry, "Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems like only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink, those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. He turned to Isabelle and did the same. "On the other hand, your father favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches, Pliable, A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it … it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. You my dear, have his eyes."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Isabelle were almost nose to nose. She could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. He shook his head, clearing his head before turning to Harry and stood nose to nose with him as well.

"And that's where..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He shook his head and then, to both Isabelle and Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?" Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander stern.

"Er … yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But, you don't _use_ them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"No sir," said Hagrid quickly as he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly. "I should be on my way. I've got one more stop. I'll leave em' in your care Mr. Ollivander."

"Of course." After Hagrid left clapped, "Well, now … Mr. Potter, step right up. Let's see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er … well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

As he measured, Mr. Ollivander spoke, _"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."__  
_  
Harry jumped once he realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and feeling a bit foolish waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather, Seven inches, Quite whippy, Try." Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no … here."

Harry tried and tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder, now … yes, why not … unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Isabelle whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... curious... how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious...

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother … why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand. Then, Mr. Ollivander turned to Isabelle, "Now dear, step right up."

Isabelle nervously stepped forward.

"Now dear, what is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I'm left-handed." Isabelle said and just like with Harry, Mr. Ollivander measured shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. Isabelle had already tried four different wands.

Mr. Ollivander was towards the back shuffling boxes when Isabelle spoke to Harry, "Weird man, isn't he?" she smiled at her brother.

Harry had carefully unwrapped his box and was running a finger across his wand a smile on his face.

"Let's try this one." Mr. Ollivander said, "Eleven and a half inches, unicorn hair and the heartstring of a particularly vicious dragon, very powerful ." Mr. Ollivander said handing the wand to Isabelle.

Isabelle took the wand and felt a bolt of energy run up her and all over her body. She raised the wand and quickly flicked it up, the floor shook and the wand sprouted flowers from the tip.

"Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander clapped. Mr. Ollivander boxed up the wand and as Isabelle paid Mr. Ollivander spoke, "The wand chooses the wizard ... it's not always clear why ... great things indeed." he said giving Isabelle a last piercing look that shook her to her core.

There was knock on the window and Hagrid waved at them from outside.

"A pleasure." Mr. Ollivander said as he bowed Harry and Isabelle from the shop.

* * *

Isabelle and Harry walked out of and found Hagrid waiting for them and he had two cages with him.

The first carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. "Happy birthday!" Hagrid said handing the owl to Harry and the other cage with a cat.

"Here's yeh birthday present. I got yeh an owl Harry, all the kids want owls. They're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'. For yeh, Isebelle, I got yeh a cat. Now I don' like cats - make me sneeze. But I reckon you'd like one better than a rat." Hagrid chuckled handing her a cage that held a small tabby cat.

"Thank you Hagrid." Isabelle and Harry stammered out.

"Don' mention it, " said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys.

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, the brick wall and the Leaky Cauldron- which was empty.

Harry and Isabelle didn't speak at all as they walked down the road. They didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground. They went up the escalator and out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder, "How 'bout a bite to eat?"

Hagrid got them both a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry and Isabelle kept looking around. Everything suddenly looked strange.

"You lot all right? Yeh been very quiet," said Hagrid.

Neither Isabelle nor Harry was sure they could explain what was bothering them. By all accounts Harry and Isabelle had had THE BEST birthday they could have ever dreamt of …

"Everyone thinks I'm special," Harry spoke first. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, and Mr. Ollivander ... I don't know anything about magic, AT ALL. For crying out loud, I'm famous." Harry was frustrated.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"But, why?! Why is Harry famous? And why does everyone keep staring at me?" Isabelle snapped. Ever since she could remember people had stared at her … but this, these stares were different. Isabelle can ignore those stares. After all, unlike Harry whose only reminder of the faithful night that killed their parents was a lightning bolt-shaped scar, her scar ran half way down the right side of her face.

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"First o' all Harry, Don' you worry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. Just be ye'self." Hagrid smiled at Harry before turning to Isabelle. Hagrid started softly, "Voldymort" he whispered and shuddered, "he was as evil as yeh can get. No one ever lived once he went afte' 'em. No one. But you, babies mind. Yeh survived and he was gone. That's why yeh famous." Hagrid gave her a sad smile.

"There's more to it." Isabelle answered. There was something in Hagrid's eyes and Isabelle knew he wasn't telling them everything.

He couldn't tell her all of it, it wasn't his place to. But, he couldn't let her go off to Hogwarts not knowing a part of it. He promised himself once he got back to Hogwarts he was going to talk to Dumbledore about this. "Everyone in _our world_ knows what happened that night. And they know about Harry, but not everyone knows about the _other_ Potter. Until now."

* * *

Hagrid helped Harry and Isabelle on to the train that would take them back to the Dursleys. Then, handed each an envelope. "Yer tickets fer Hogwarts. First o' September, King's Cross, it's all on yer tickets. Any problems with them Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me. See yeh soon." Hagrid said, before stepping back and waving as the train pulled out of the station.

Harry and Isabelle wanted to watch Hagrid until they were out of sight. They rose and waved at him from the window, but then they blinked and he was gone.

* * *

**x)**


End file.
